Gas turbine engines include compressor, combustor, and turbine sections. During start-up of the gas turbine engine, the liquid fuel may initially distribute unevenly to the fuel injectors, which may result in combustion imbalance and hot spots within the combustor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,786,049 to Parsons, et al. discloses a fuel supply control system for a gas turbine includes a plurality of solenoid valves. The solenoid valves are energized in a timing sequence with a phase relationship designed to achieve a desired fuel flow. In one example, one solenoid valve is associated with a primary portion of a fuel manifold while at least two other solenoids are associated with a secondary portion of the manifold. A controller that energizes the solenoids to achieve the desired fuel flow can receive feedback information regarding turbine performance to make adjustments to the solenoid operation to bring the turbine performance closer to a desired level.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors or that is known in the art.